User blog:Benicioneto/Renekton Rework - The God
|date = |disp_name = Renekton|ms = 345|range = 125|rangetype = melee|as_base = 0.665|as_lvl = 2.65|dam_base = 58.328|dam_lvl = +3.1|arm_base = 25.584|arm_lvl = 3.8|mr_base = 32.1|mr_lvl = 1.25|hp_base = 572.16|hp_lvl = 87|hp5_base = 7.96|hp5_lvl = 0.75|resource = fury|herotype = Fighter|health = 5|attack = 8|spells = 2|difficulty = 3|title = the Butcher of the Sands|alttype = Tank}} Abilities Renekton's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Fury as his secondary resource. Renekton starts with 0 Fury and it is capped at 100. Renekton gains 5 Fury with each auto-attack, and with the use of some of his abilities. When Renekton has 50 or more Fury, his next ability will consume 50 Fury for an enhanced effect. Fury will decay at a rate of 5 per seconds if Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. % of his maximum health. |static = 8 }} | }} Renekton deals physical damage to all enemies within range, gaining 10 Fury for each champions hit and 2.5 Fury for each minions and monsters hit. Also, heals for 15% of physical damage for each champions and 5% of physical damage for each minions and monsters hit, up to a cap. |description2= Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage. The heal is doubled to 30% of damage against champion and 10% against minions and monsters, and the healing cap is tripled. |description3 = Bonus:}} Empowered Cull the Meek 's damage is now increased by % for every 1% of an enemy's missing health. Also, increase the range of this ability by 50. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cooldown = 8 }} | or . * To reach the healing cap, Cull the Meek must deal a total of damage against champion, and damage against minions and monsters. A Fury-empowered Cull the Meek requires a total of damage against champion to reach the cap, and damage against minions and monsters. Healing boosts and reductions are applied after this cap. |video=Renekton QVideo }} }} Renekton’s next basic attack will hit twice, his target for seconds and dealing modified physical damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. Also. grants addicional 10 Fury against champions. |description2 = Ruthless Predator will strike his opponent 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the duration to seconds. Each hit still applies on-hit effects, but does not grant Fury. |description3 = Bonus:}} Empowered Ruthless Predator deals addictional physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum Health and reduce their armor by 20% for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = }} | . ** Ruthless Predator will not damage a target if the attack is or , or Renekton is blinded, but the stun will still apply. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Ruthless Predator resets Renekton's attack timer on cast. * Ruthless Predator has a second cast time upon use during which Renekton cannot move or cast spells. He can, however, cast summoner spells and item actives. If the item active is one with an animation (such as Crescent), it will cancel the cast time animation of Ruthless Predator. |video=Renekton WVideo }} }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way, gaining 10 Fury for each champion hit and 2.5 Fury for each minions or monsters hit, up to 30. If he hits a target, he gains the ability to use for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way. |leveling = |range = 450 }} | Spell shields will not prevent Renekton from being able to use Dice if Slice is blocked. |additional= |video=Renekton EVideo }} }} |description = Renekton gains 20 / 35 / 50% more Fury from all sources while below half health. |description2 = Renekton empowers himself with dark energies for 15 seconds, enlarging his size and gaining bonus health. While in this state, he deals magic damage each second to enemies within 175 range and generates 5 Fury per second. |leveling = of Renekton's maximum health)}} of Renekton's maximum health)}} }} | }} Category:Custom champions